Papa Louie 4: When Cupcakes Attack!
Read this in the text on down GO ON TO THE EDIT BUTTON AND READ BETTER BECAUSE THE WORDS ARE TOGETHER WHEN I FINISHED SO WEHN YOU JUST CLICK THIS PAGE IT IS TOGETHER IT'S HARD TO READ SO IF YOU GO TO THE EDIT BUTTON IT WILL BE BETTER ,BUT PLEASE DO NOT EDIT YOUR YOU WILL BE BLOCK FOR 2 YEAR!!!!! January 26: The intro is shown and the game is announced. January 27: Several customers in the game are shown along with their weapons and skills: Deano, Radlynn, Sue, Professor Fitz and Roy, along with everyone else who was in the intro. January 28: 2 new baddies are shown: The Ghost of Halloween and Confetti Cake Cackler. January 29: New skill - Flame Boost. Customers with this skill can put out flaming areas with his/her weapon. Ember will have this skill. January 30: A baddie - Cherry Bomb! ( Returning from PL3: WSA ) January 31: Another baddie - Banana Basher! February 1: Edna will be a rescueable customer. She will have a new skill - Whip. February 2: The default location is shown. It is called Frosting Forest. It is revealed that it is home to yet another baddie, Frosting Fighter. February 3: Update on the status of Papa Louie. February 4: Update on the status of the customers. February 5: Crystal will be rescueable, along with the Whip skill. February 6: A new location! It is called Carrot Caverns. February 7: The game will be released on March 1. March 1: The game is released! Intro Cooper and Prudence are shown giving the toast to Kahuna, the first customer of the day. Suddenly Hank comes in. Prudence is confused because Kenji is the closer and he wouldn't come at this time of day. Then " Kenji " takes all of his clothing off and is revealed to be Radley Madish in disguise. Sarge Fan!, Bertha and Yui get sucked into the portal while James and Willow run around screaming. They finally get sucked into the portal along with Papa Louie. Before they get suck, Cooper likes to sing I Kissed a Girl. Default Characters Ninjoy Locations * Skills No Skill Ninjoy (with Explode, Weapon: Salon Mirror ) Timm ( Rescued at Frosting Forest, Weapon: Swirly Gold Glasses ) Mario (Rescued at ?, Weapon: Fire) Luigi (Rescued at ?, Weapon:Thunder) Santieria (Rescued at ?,Weapon:Silver Sword) Wall Jump ''' Radlynn ( Rescued at ?, Weapon: Radish Coins ) Sarge Fan!: Rescued at ?, Weapon: Gummy Onion ) Delivery Girl Joy ( Rescued at ?, Weapon: Pizza Cutter ) Cooper ( Rescued at ?, Weapon: Squshiy cat toy ) '''Swim Boost Deano ( Rescued at ?, Weapon: Gondola Oar ) Nick (Rescued at ?, Weapon: Paddle ) Explode Professor Fitz ( Rescued at ?, Weapon: Mysterious Potion ) Bertha ( Rescued at ?, Weapon: Whistle ) Double Jump Roy ( Rescued at Cookie Cabana, Weapon: Pizza Boxes ) Yui ( Rescued at ?, Weapon: Crossbow ) Kenji ( Rescued at ?, Weapon: Eating Trophy ) Flame Boost Ember ( Rescued at ?, Weapon: Fire Hose ) *'Glide' *Trishna *Mika *Rarity(Dawniee) Baddies Frostings * Frosting Fighter * Frosting Monster Batters * Confetti Cake Cackler * Lemon Cake Turtle * Red Velvet Lion Liners * Liner Mole * Liner Monster Toppings * Cherry Bomb * Banana Basher * Banna Pants * Scubanana * Cordial Cherry * Cherry Mine * Peanut Buddy * Mini Mallow * Mega Mallow * Scumallow * Marsh Nanny Holidays * The Ghost of Halloween ( Halloween ) * Gummy Turkey ( Thanksgiving ) * Cookie Snowman ( Christmas ) Category:Fan games